First Encounter, Represenative of Jinchuriki
Introduction The morning sun rose once more over the city of Eternite, making much of the people wake up and start the new day, including a certain mage who finished taking a shower as he stepped out and wrapped a towel over his lower half. After leaving the restroom, he walked over to the bed, but stopped when he heard a knock on the door. "Sorry to disturb you Mr. Rikuto Yuuta, but I am here to bring you your daily breakfast" The girl said as he put on his pants and opened the door to allow the girl in. "Sorry to disturb you, but here is your food" She said smiling as Riktuo tipped her and opened the door to allow her out of his room. "Well, first need to build my strength and then head out to find info on the murders" he said smiling as he digged into the food she brought. "Rico! Rico, wake up!" Killer said, gently shaking his owner/rival/best friend, as he lay snoring on the pillows, "breakfast is here!" "Whut?" Rico asked, his eyes peeling themselves open. Standing up in bed, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, as he quickly turned to the pancakes and waffles smothered in syrup. "Oh. Thanks Killer," he said, tossing the strawberries that adorned meal at his cat, who promptly dived under the bed to eat them in private. Rico himself began munching happily on the food. "Well, today we find the guy from yesterday," Rico mumbled through his food. "Barbossa didn't teach me nearly enough about Dragon Force." He dropped this train of thought, as he leaned down to continue eating. After finishing his meal, Rikuto sighed content with his full stomach before he finished getting dressed and headed out the door with his weapons in hand. Reaching the elevator, he pressed the button, waiting for it to arrive as he kept trying to think of people who would want those people killed. As the elevator entered the main lobby of the hotel, a man with wild white hair, glowing red eyes, and wearing a tattered, but still clean, combat outfit stepped into the elevator, as well as a crowd of tourists, including who appeared to be a wealthy man wearing a briefcase. The wild white-haired man kept his eyes on the wealthy man, occasionally twitching nervously. "I can't believe we missed the elevator," Rico gasped, as he and Killer darted down the stairs, "this is all your fault, Killer!" "How is it my fault?!" Killer asked angrily, "you were the one who demanded three helpings of breakfast. That will cost us half our Jewls when we're done here!" "We are not here to discuss blame!" Rico cried impatiently, "we have to start searching the city today! There's a shady pub that occasionally has dealings with the Dark Division of the World Government! We should start there." "Aya, sir!" Killer said, saluting, just in time to see Rico trip on the last stap and land in the lobby, causing the elevator to shake, as well as delaying its trip upward. The wild-haired man's eyebrows tightened, scowling angrily at Rico's apparently unconscious form. A hint of maelovelent magical power escaped him. Riktuo glared, pressing the button over and over again, trying to speed up the elevator in any way he can, but decided to give up as he took the stairs down towards the main lobby. However, right when he reached the bottom, a surge of negative energy was felt by him as he looked back up the stairs. "What the helll.... This force is....." He quickly realized something was wrong as he darted back to try and figure out what was going on. "What the-?!" Rico said, pulling himself to his feet and staring up at the elevator where it was frozen in place. "This magical power..." He darted at the door, only to have it blown off its hinges by a red energy blast, striking him full in the chest and sending him and the doors crashing into the hall. "Rico!" Killer yelled, black wings sprouting as he charged towards him. A second blast of the red, electricity-like substance struck the Exceed next, sending him crashing to the floor, whimpering in constant pain. The white-haired man stepped out of the elevator, carrying the bloody and no longer living body of the wealthy man. First Fight "Well, well, well, if it isn't our friends from Centaur Hoof," the man said, a sneer visible beneath his mouth, "if only I could let you live this time." "Thorn," Rico spat, some blood escaping his mouth, "still using old Pain Magic, huh?" "Shut up," Thorn said simply, unleashing more red electicity. "Kosoku-shin: Ju!" Rico appeared behind Thorn, spinning around and unleashing a short white blast aimed at his back. A bolt of red energy stopped the attack, then struck Rico's arm, imediatley causing it to bruise and swell. "Guuraahhh," Rico cried, slamming against the door. "Come on, use your real magic already," Thorn grinned behind his mask again, raising his hand, glowing with red energy, at Rico once more, preparing to finish him off. "Darkness Dragon Roar!!" A powerful burst of darkness slammed into Thorn sending him flying over to the wall breaking it down as he laid in the rubble. "I sensed the negative energy, hard to believe you came so early Dark Mage" A voice said as Rico turned to see Rikuto's body emiting darkness as he was grinning. Rico grinned. "Well, that's one ally in this fight," he said, leaping to his feet, "I was gonna look for you earlie-" At that moment, a blast of Thorn's pain magic caught Rikuto straight in the chest, sending him crashing across the hotel room. Guests ran everywhere, screaming in panic. "Ugh, dirty trick, but what would I expect from cowards like you?" Rikuto said feeling the incredible pain in his chest, but stood up despite it and sent another Dragon roar at him. "Kosoku-shin: Furahassu!" Rico appeared in front of the roar, shoving his leg into it and sending it in a more spiralling motion. Thorn grinned, this time firing a single blast of pain energy through the roar, striking Rico's leg. Blisters and other sores appeared on his legs. Rikuto moved quickly as he managed to punch Thorn a few feet away from him and Rico, "What the hell was that for?! You got in my way!" He said growling at Rico who was holding his leg. "I'm someone like you," Rico growled back, "and I don't recall me asking you for help." "Shut it, Rico!" Killer yelled, black wings flapping wildly, "Thorn's getting awa-" A crash filled the lobby, as the white-wearing Dark Mage leaped out of the window, landing on the floor and moving at incredible speeds away. "Got ''away," Killer corrected himself. Jinchuriki "GRAAHH!! Rikuto shouted as he kicked some rubble away from his feet, "You got in my way, I could've killed the guy before he hurt those innocent people! And what did you mean by you're like me?!" Rikuto said growling as he got up in Rico's face with a glare. "Hey, wait a freakin' second," Rico shot back, "you want to ''kill ''that guy?? Isn't that a bit over the top! And second, you don't just stop someone like him. He would have slaughtered us more if he hadn't used most of his magical power to kill that guy!" His finger jabbed at the dead buisnessman lying on the floor. "Exactly, he killed that man in cold blood, he's a Dark Mage and I have ways of dealing with them" He replied glaring at Rico and Killer. "Now answer my question, what did you mean by you're like me?" Rico sighed, leaning his head against his head against his arm, with his elbow propped against a large stack of rubble collapsed from the ceiling. "We use a similar magic as you, and that's all you need to know. Jinchuriki's outpost should be located near the hotel, or Thorn would have made a bigger entrance." He sighed. "Damn, and I was hoping to look up some leads today." "Whatever, if that's the case, then looks like I'm heading over to their hideout" Rikuto said before leaving the duo and entering his room to grab all of his gear. Rico shrugged, pulling himself up, Killer aiding him as their wounds slowly vanished from the absense of the original magical power to sustain it. Rico grinned at Killer, "Five bucks he doesn't find it." "Yeah, I'm not arguing with that one," Killer replied, pulling a strawberry from his back and beginning to munch on it, "Jinchuriki's hideouts don't exist. Hey, don't you think we should have told that guy about that?' "I don't feel very charitable this morning," Rico said, shrugging slightly, "anyway, let's head towards that pub you mentioned earlier. Let's hope I can find my dad at this city." Search After searching half the city the entire day, Rikuto turned up with nothing as he decided to let out his frustration by helping some of the demolition around down. Feeling thirsty after his work, he decided to head to the nearest bar, he entered only to become angry at the sight of the two people that got in the way of his Dark Mage killing. "15th bar with no information now," Killer said, slurping on a strawberry margarita while Rico, passed out, had his head laid gently on the table, with a large plate of uneaten food laying forgotten on the counter. "And we're running out of shady places in town," Killer concluded. "Oi! Waiter, refill!" "...." Rico stirred, pressing his head onto the bartop. "Don't you two have better things to do?" Rikuto said as he glared and sat down on the other side of the bar as he ordered a darkness drink to refuel his energy. Rico's fist clenched, while Killer patted him on the back and glared at Rikuto, "I assure you, what we've been doing is far more noble than butchering Dark Mages like you seem to enjoy." "Ha! They deserve much worse, they've killed innocent people and I stop them by making sure they never harm another innocnet soul again. You stopped me, so it got me wondering, are you a Dark Mage?" Rikuto asked downing his drink and looking at them. A glass shattered, by Rico's fast, which had come down violently on it. Sensing his best friend's anger, Killer quickly jumped in front of Rico, raising both of his hands. "Calm down, Rico," he said, then turning his attention to Rikuto, "and no, we aren't Dark Mages." "Then why?!" Rikuto said standing up and glaring at the two of them, "Why did you protect that guy, he killed a person for money" "There are better, and more right ways to punish someone. Killing them is proving yourself no different than the victim." Rico replied, taking several calming breaths, then spinning around, facing Rikuto, "and get out of my face, jackass." Rikuto glared but then calmed down, knowing that nothing he said could ever make up for what happened, then out of the blue he started to chuckle as the two turned and gave him a weirded out look. "I realized now why you of all people have made my blood boil from the moment we met, I reconize the smell from your attacks, you're a dragon slayer just like me" He said grinning at them. Killer let out a small gasp. Rico, however, let his frown diminish a bit, before leaning back against the wall, and taking a deep breath. He raised his hand, and sand began appearing, clustering around his hand in a defensive motion. "Rico Mars, Mage of the Centaur Hoof guild, and resident Sand Dragon Slayer," he said simply, "this is my Exceed, Killer. He's my best friend." "I'm Rikuto Yutta, please is all mine" He said sitting down on the bar, "I can tell you're a first generation from the way your attacks are different. For me, mine come from the Lacirma I had put inside of me" He replied showing the only tattoo that was clean while the others were attempts at making them. "Actually, I'm a third. I started out as a first," Rico replied, "but while I was training to fight Jose, an S-Class mage of my guild, Barbossa Nean, implanted Dragon Slayer lachryma inside me. Since I could access Dragon Force at will, it made things easier. I...." There was a pause. "I came to town to search for Gradius, my foster parent." "I see, well I don't think you'll be finding dragons near here anytime soon" Rikuto replied as he downed his second darkness drink that the bartender gave him. "We heard that there was a huge buisness here for dealing in magical creatures and items," Rico replied, sitting back down and taking a glass of wine, pouring some sand on it, "since Gradius was kidnapped by unknown Mages, I was hoping to find him here." "Hmm.." Rikuto thought about it for a bit, realizing that he may have a chance to hunt down more Dark Mages with Rico and his exceed, and smiled. "Listen, I'll tell you what, you seem like a decent person so why don't I help you out? Heck, I've always wanted to meet a dragon anyway" "Seems like a plan," Rico said, shrugging. Killer jumped in, "If that's the case, I can tell you about the guy we ran into this morning. His name's Thorn, from the Dark Guild Jinchuriki. That guild originated in Citadelia, where I come from. They've moved on to other countries like Bantia, and.... I forget. Anyway, they've got a far reach, and are only interested in pushing their own goals forward. Thorn uses Pain Magic, by the way." "So, where exactly do we start?" Rikuto said getting a refill of his darkness drink, "I must've looked through every shady area of this city, and nothing came up". "Hmmm..." Rico said, sitting down, face beginning to turn red, "must.... think...." "Maybe Thorn's being given a ritzy place to stay by whoever gave him the job to kill those people!" Killer perked it, slurping now on a strawberry soda. Rico just shook his head. "No, it's just...." he suddenly sat up, "I'VE GOT IT! Maybe he was given a nice place to stay by whoever gave him the assassination job!" He stuck his finger into the air, "I'm a genius." "Sure you are," Killer muttered, rolling his eyes and slurping again. "Hahaha, something tells me I'm gonna enjoy working with you guys, come on" Rikuto said finishing his drink before standing up, "One of the hotels here is five-star, five jewels says that's the place where we'll find him" He said with a smile. "I don't have that kind of money," Rico grumbled, following Rikuto out the door. '''End of Chapter 2' Category:Phantombeast Category:Vitus07 Category:Storyline Category:The Black Mist of Sand